mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: The Crashed Station
#* #Repair the Hole #Go into the Civil Corps |rewards = |exp=1500 |gols=800 |npc1=Remington |npc2=Arlo |npc3=Sam |rp1=10 |rp2=10 |rp3=10 |prev = The Poisoned Water |next = Fixing Ack }}The Crashed Station is a main mission. This mission is part of the Ack plotline. #'' The Crashed Station'' #'' Fixing Ack'' ##'' Place the Flowers'' ##'' The Lonely Robot'' Overview The player must have completed The Poisoned Water and Hazardous Ruins. Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Industrial Furnace * Industrial Cutter Conduct of the mission The mission can be triggered by exiting the Commerce Guild the next day after completing The Poisoned Water. A cutscene plays with a relic falling from the sky and landing inside the Collapsed Wasteland. Collect Materials Some of the townsfolk gather in front of the Collapsed Wasteland gate. When the player approaches them another cutscene starts: In order to patch the hole, the player needs to gather materials. * * Repair the Hole After arriving to the crash site, Arlo and Remington are fending off the horde of monsters coming from the hole. The player needs to patch up the hole using the materials. Upon repairing the hole, a dysfunctional robot by the name of Ack comes out of the space shuttle. Go into the Civil Corps Arlo and Remington take Ack back to the Civil Corps. Lee, Merlin, and Mayor Gale are also in the Civil Corps building. When the player enters the Civil Coprs building a cutscene starts: Post-conduct Immediately after completing this mission, Fixing Ack commences. Rewards Trivia thumb|220px|Starting Mission: The Crashed Station during the Day of Memories *The player will not be able to use the Dee-Dee Transport System until they approach the Collapsed Wasteland gate and start the mission. *The mission will not appear in the player's handbook until the player watches the cutscene at the Collapsed Wasteland gate. *This mission previously started the day immediately after The Poisoned Water. As of version 1.0.128689, the starting time was moved. *Before My Time at Portia left Early Access, this mission began the day after The Poisoned Water. If that quest was completed on Month 2, Day 26, then The Crashed Station would begin on Day 27, regardless of the fact that it's the Day of Memories. If the Collapsed Wasteland was not investigated before the remembrance of the dead begins, this lead to certain townsfolk being missing from Peach Plaza, instead crowded in front of the Collapsed Wasteland. This meant Arlo and Remington were not accessible for gift-giving until the player dealt with the mission. Immediately following the mission-related dialogue, the involved townsfolk would bow their heads to continue the Day of Memories, resulting in an eerie scene. *Defeating the enemies that pour out of the hole caused by the crash yields 0 exp points, fighting them is simply a waste of stamina. NPC comments about the crash Some characters have unique lines while this mission and Fixing Ack are active: The Crashed Station